


The Jedi Take Hogwarts

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unforeseen complication with his accidental magic, Harry disappears from Earth at a startlingly young age, only to reappear nearly two years later, just in time for the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Only this time he has arrived with some considerably powerful new friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jedi Take Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Abuse in this very first chapter.

**xXx Number Four, Privet Drive xXx**  
**xXx Little Whinging, Surrey xXx**  
**xXx Friday, June 25th, 1993 xXx  
** **xXx 1835 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry had just stashed all of his hidden school supplies in the hollow underneath the floorboards in the littlest bedroom when there was an ungodly racket coming up the stairs towards the bedroom. Fearing for his life, Harry quickly let Hedwig out the nearby window, as he anticipated that he was going to be beaten half to death in the near future.

Sure enough, it was Harry's Uncle Vernon who barreled through the door. It took him only a second to notice the young child, and when he did, he barreled over and began punching and kicking Harry for all that he was worth. According to the angry tirade that Vernon was spewing, he had lost another chance at another contract at his job earlier this week, and he was just certain it had been Harry's fault, because of his freakishness.

After several moments of being the target of a severe beating, Harry very faintly thought "I wish I could be elsewhere… anywhere else but here…" He did not verbalize that wish, but it was still a wish, and it was one that his accidental magic was more than happy to grant to him.

With a blinding flash of bright and intense light, as well as a loud popping sound, Harry Potter vanished from within Number Four, Privet Drive, just as his Uncle was winding up for a bone cracking punch to the face.

**xXx Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts xXx**   
**xXx Highlands of Scotland xXx**   
**xXx 1840 Zulu Time xXx**

Headmaster Dumbledore was just preparing to head down to the Great Hall for his evening repaste when suddenly approximately eight of his various doodads scattered around the room began blaring various warning claxons. Scrambling to check the sensors on each one of them, Dumbledore began scowling the instant he read the very first one.

"Odd… what is Mr. Potter doing 7,000 or more light years away from the planet?" Dumbledore asked himself.

His scowl only became more intense after he read the next two, "What is this? Not only is he 7,000 light years or more away from the planet, but in an entirely different Galaxy as well… and he somehow shifted backwards in time to boot?"

This seemed to be the trend that he ended up following as he checked each and every one of his various doodads. In summary he discovered that Mr. Potter had somehow ended up in an entirely different Galaxy on the far end of the universe, and that the only reason Dumbledore was still tracking him was because of the miracle of magic allowing him to be able to do so.

Sighing the old man rubbed his nose underneath his glasses in exasperation before muttering "Oh, Mr. Potter, whatever did you go and get yourself into this time?"

**xXx The Shrieking Shack xXx**   
**xXx Hogsmeade Village, Scotland xXx**   
**xXx Thursday, June 23rd, 1994 xXx**   
**xXx 2111 Zulu Time xXx**

"What do you mean Harry Potter is NOT in Hogwarts?" The crazed looking visage of one Sirius Black spat out at the cowering forms of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, "What, did that mangy old Goat go and expel him?"

"No, its nothing like that, I assure you, um… Mister Black, sir… it's just that not even the Headmaster is entirely sure where Harry happens to be," Hermione said by way of a counter argument.

"Oh… bloody hell… someone's gone and lost me my Godson while I've been locked up in Azkaban. James and Lils are going to kill me for this when I catch up to them," the deranged madman bemoaned.

"Oi, that's well and good, but can we…" Ron began speaking up, only for the madman's eyes to lock onto him.

"As for you… well, if I am destined to be kissed, then I'm taking you with me you bloody rat…" As soon as Black had uttered those words, Scabbers bit into Ron's finger and began to dash off. Black of course firing off pot shots using everything from bonebreakers to stunning charms, not really caring if the rat survived.

Unfortunately, Black's aim was not particularly good and the rat got away without sustaining any damage, causing Black to cry out, "Naggering hell."

"I'm sorry… but it was just a rat…" Hermione said in confusion.

"Just a rat? Just a rat she says… just like how I'm just a dog. That was no rat young lady," Black exclaimed before looking at Ron again, "Tell me, how long have ya had that rat?"

"Since First Year… but my brother Percy had him before that. Percy reckons he had that rat since he was five…" Ron groused.

"Awfully long life for a rat, isn't it?" Black said, causing Hermione to scowl. "Well, it has been nice knowing you. If you ever get a chance to see my Godson again, tell him that I am sorry for prioritizing revenge over his safety all those years ago. As it stands, I am not likely to survive the night once I ensure you lot make it back up to the castle all safe and sound… well at least not spiritually at any rate."

Hermione frowned before saying "I am probably going to regret giving you this, as it makes me an accessory if you ever get caught or anyone other than the Deputy Head and Headmaster ever find out I am doing this… but I can tell you are honestly remorseful over what happened, and I buy your story about the rat, if only because it had been Percy's rat. Anyone else and I wouldn't be doing this."

Sirius watched as the girl pulled something gold out from under her robes, and as it came into view he let out a low whistle, "Wowzee, is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it is a magical device that pokes holes in the space-time continuum, then yes, yes it is," Hermione gave a lopsided grin as she said that.

"Remind me to use it to travel back in time and beat H.G. Wells to a bloody pulp then…" Sirius said with an equally lopsided grin, "Either that or find the Doctor and blow up his TARDIS."

"B-bu-but… but you're a Pure-Blood…" Hermione stuttered.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, "Little known fact, even Pure-bloods enjoy the classics. And it doesn't get much more classic than H.G. Wells or Doctor Who. Anything more classic than that and we are discussing Ancient Literature."

Before either Ron or Sirius could blink, Hermione glomped the older man, much to the shock of both males, "Thank you for restoring my hope that at least some people in Wizarding Britain have common sense!"

"I don't know about that, I think most Wizards trade common sense for magic. Anyways what are we using that Time Turner for?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, that is easy, we go back in time, Ron and I hide out on the grounds for a few hours, while you pull a vanishing act, simple as that," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Makes sense. Let's do it then," Sirius said. And with that the trio grouped up and disappeared from that time and place.

**xXx The Front Steps of Hogwarts Castle xXx**   
**xXx The Highlands of Scotland xXx**   
**xXx Sunday, October 30th, 1994 xXx**   
**xXx 1730 Zulu Time xXx**

The Students of Hogwarts had just spent the last few moments watching the Professors greeting the students from Beauxbatons, followed by Durmstrang, and everyone was just about to turn so that they could head back inside when suddenly there was a sensation like all the air in the vicinity around the Castle was compressing in on itself.

As soon as they felt that compression beginning, every single Muggle-Born in the assembly, and quite a few Half-Bloods as well promptly threw themselves to the ground while either casting Protego's over themselves or if they didn't know that spell, then throwing their arms over their heads and ears. They had never experienced a displacement that large before, but every single one of them recognized what was about to happen.

With a cacophonous sounding bang all of the air that had compressed itself into one very tiny space rocketed outward, creating what to any observer would greatly resemble a Sonic Boom. This Boom was the announcement that an object of rather immense size and displacement had just rather suddenly appeared inside of the atmosphere just above the Black Lake.

The Boom had in fact been so powerful that many of the windows in the Castle had been completely blown out of their frames by the force of the displacement.

Once the shock of the object's arrival was over, several people managed to get their first looks at what had just arrived. There were numerous outcries at what was seen, only a few of which included the following:

"Merlin's balls!"

"Morgana's tits!"

"That is fucking huge!"

"I didn't know that there were mines big enough to make something that big…"

"NO WAY! STAR WARS IS REAL?"

That last outcry seemed to be the unanimous outcry from every single Muggle-Born and most of the Half-Bloods in the assembly. Those who weren't asking that question were saying "That is a Star Destroyer! Shite!"

The ship they were looking at was approximately 4% of the entire length of the Black Lake, standing in at over 750 meters in length. That was truly mind boggling to the Witches and Wizards present, who simply couldn't figure out how such a mammoth of steel was staying in the air. It also didn't look particularly aerodynamic, it was simply an overly large triangular wedge of steel. It was the distinctive shape that clued people in on what it was more than anything else. Not very many things exist which both fly in the sky, are that large and are shaped like that.

**xXx The Divine Justice, Bridge xXx**   
**xXx Acclamator-class Assault Ship xXx**   
**xXx Same Time xXx**

"Turn the claxon off, I'm here already. Report, where are we?" General Harry James Potter of the Galactic Republic Army and Jedi Order commanded to his Executive Officer.

"That is the thing… the Navicomputer is… well you should see for yourself," The redhaired, green eyed Commander Neila stated as she led Harry over to the Navicomputer.

Harry scanned the information for a few moments before he read the name of the system they were in, as soon as he read it he began grinning, "Get Aayla, Ahsoka and Lana to the transport deck. I want to see this for myself. You are in command while I am gone Neila."

"Yes sir," Neila said as she rushed off to relay the orders.

Harry grinned, Neila, that sexy little droid was being efficient as always. Harry needed to have her custom built, and she was on the leading edge of a technology that was only just beginning to be experimented with. She is one of the very first production models of the Human Replica Droid technology, and as such she can blend into virtually every aspect of human society.

Making his way down to the Hangar, Harry very quickly found his girlfriend, Aayla… his on again, off again bed partner, Lana… and this missions tag along munchkin.

It was such a boon to Harry's training, as well as to that of Aayla, when Harry had discovered the long forgotten Holocrons of Bastila Shan and several other leading members of the Jedi Order from that time period that stated that the emotions are balanced healthily, and both parties endeavor to protect each other, then relationships can be a healthy thing for the Jedi. Of course, such relationships needed the approval of a Jedi Master before they can be considered sanctified. Coincidentally, Harry had been promoted to the rank of Master for his discovery of the Holocrons in question.

It saddened Harry to see that Anakin Skywalker had ignored the teachings of the Holocrons and decided to keep his relationship with Padme Amidala a secret. He wasn't fooling anyone of course, the entire Order could see what he was doing. Unfortunately it was the young man's decision to walk that path.

Turning to the munchkin in question, Harry asked, "I never did manage to ask… what did you do to piss off Skywalker this time, Snips?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Master, you know it aggravates me. As for what I did… he mentioned something about my accidentally getting his favorite race pod mangled or something like that," Ahsoka explained.

"Wait… Skywalker still pod races?" Aayla asked.

"Er… no… more like…" Ahsoka struggled to find the right words for what she was thinking.

Harry laughed before saying, "He collects or makes models of them in his spare time, doesn't he?"

Aayla and Ahsoka looked at Harry as if he were insane, but Lana merely chuckled before saying, "Everyone needs a hobby. Some people just have better hobbies than others. Oh, and by the way, Harry, I know where you stashed the slavegirl holo's."

Harry blushed at that admission, before stammering, "Y-yes, w-well shall we get going, I very much want to see where we ended up. The fact that we haven't been attacked yet tells me that most of the locals haven't noticed us yet."

"You are familiar with where we ended up?" Aayla asked.

Harry nodded, "If I am correct, then we are a very, very long way from home."

"How long?" Lana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think maybe two or three galaxies distant," Harry muttered.

"Hyperdrive Malfunction," was the unanimous agreement of the three women. With that agreed upon all members of the group boarded one of the transports, with a clone detail as the operators and made their way to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Because I can't do two crossover's with Potterverse, and because the Star Wars universe has been broken up depending on continuity on , I am forced to explain where I am getting some of these characters.
> 
> Aayla and Ahsoka are of course, Aayla Secura and Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars the Clone Wars. I don't think they need anymore explanation than that.
> 
> Lana is Lana Beniko from the game Star Wars the Old Republic. I am using the idea that she got frozen in carbonite and that Harry found her and thawed her out several centuries afterwards as a method of including one of my favorite characters from that game. Yes, she is a Sith, but she is a Sith who I could very easily see myself getting along with… plus, she is hot.
> 
> Neila is my own original character and a Human Replica Droid in the same vein as Guri from the original Expanded Universe. Harry modeled her appearance after Lily Potter, but with some slight alterations to make her feel like a distinct person to him.
> 
> Harry does have an army of clones at his disposal, but those will most likely just be background characters. This story also takes place PRIOR to Ahsoka's trial… if it had taken place after or during the trial, you can be damned sure that Harry would have fought tooth and nail to protect the young Togruta.


End file.
